Southern Elephant Seal
Instantly recognisable by the large, inflatable proboscis, the male southern elephant seal (Mirounga leonina) is the biggest seal in its family. Males can weigh eight to ten times as much as females, making them the most sexually dimorphic of all mammals. Females do not have a proboscis, but rather a short nose and a muzzle. Both sexes have robust bodies, thick necks and broad heads, and each digit of the fore flippers bears a large, black nail. The coat is light to dark silvery-grey or brown in adults and juveniles, whilst newborns have black coats, which turns into a short silvery-grey coat at around three weeks of age. Males and females become paler across the face, proboscis and head as they age. During the annual moult, southern elephant seals become stained rusty orange and brown from lying in their own excrement. Roles * It played Goliath in WildlifeTales * It played Talarurus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) Gallery Elephant seal, southern.jpg Rod Planck NXS67982007 11 04 124041-1.jpg SouthernElephantSeal.jpg Seal, Southern Elephant (Happy Feet Two).jpg|Happy Feet Two (2011) Elephant_Seal ZT.png Monty the Elephant Seal.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3350.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9012.jpg IMG_7875.JPG IMG 8356.JPG IMG 9578.PNG IMG 4156.PNG The_Elephant_Seal.png|Octonauts An Elephant Seal.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephant Seal(s).png Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Star meets Southern Elephant Seal.png Squint, Raz, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson.jpeg Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg Elephantseal and Penguins.jpg Marine Mammals Elephantseal.png Why the Elephantseal Molts.jpg A Molting Elephantseal.jpg Seal-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) Simpsons Elephant Seal.jpg Books 122E034F-E15C-46A6-BC23-C0C5F7790BEC.jpeg 1E12CA09-95E9-4290-B3FB-C2B867F6DFA6.jpeg 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg E975F9D6-F62B-45A0-A881-7EA72DCA4152.jpeg 706B6F5A-796D-485C-B9C3-8282577DF15C.jpeg 2C5FCC17-58D5-4AE9-A687-E348B8EBA362.jpeg 8C65EA82-4E05-48C2-85F1-9293BFDB4E30.jpeg 79ADA5D6-50DE-4C25-99D5-A95691DBA589.jpeg F77F385C-59F4-42E3-AAD8-2AAEF1D0D54A.jpeg 71E425CD-128C-42D8-A26F-748813448B7F.jpeg D4D293FE-88CE-49A1-B673-8D03B4D8DD1E.jpeg 05866D67-16F3-4D86-932D-43ABFC115019.jpeg 46F7C100-4467-411F-AF7C-00DF6874670F.jpeg 93582AB6-CC42-4D45-979D-77A865E5324B.jpeg D872AA2C-ADF6-4C70-9824-46211E26ED0F.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg F59CC39B-4647-4B8D-B569-49801BA94E5A.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg 34547D01-1DF9-4FB0-B85B-163CC4A7E2D5.jpeg 012398E5-2BAE-4F7F-AF8B-9EB70A6B864E.jpeg 571C3359-A0F8-445E-B2E0-5919A5783133.jpeg EE7F45EE-B8AB-4C35-B86F-0CEE379646D7.jpeg 3AFE3515-1570-4B32-92AC-10B2D41FA66B.jpeg DSC_4874.jpg See Also * Northern Elephant Seal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals